


The Inquisitor's Bad Dream

by HaruhiandHikaru



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruhiandHikaru/pseuds/HaruhiandHikaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas feels something wrong in the Fade and goes to investigate. The Inquisitor is having a nightmare and Solas goes to comfort her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inquisitor's Bad Dream

The Inquisitor’s Bad Dream

**_ None of these characters belong to me. If you can’t realize that, you probably shouldn’t be reading fan fiction then, and anyone whom can recognize that… well then great and enjoy the story. _ **

Solas couldn’t sleep.

Something in the atmosphere was different this night and the Fade had changed to reflect that difference.

Most nights he could sleep peacefully and get lost in the corners of the Fade that surrounded the normally calm fortress, but this night was vastly different.

There was more of a tension in the air and Solas had a mild inclination of just what the cause was.

Someone was having a nightmare and all of the negative emotions put off by the nightmare were turning the atmosphere foul.

He was walking in the great hall when he heard a high pitched scream.

He knew that scream, though he’s only heard it once while they were falling through the Rift into the Fade at Adamant Fortress.

That scream belonged to none other than the Inquisitor, Caminia Lavellan and the woman that he was reluctantly in a relationship with.

The door to the stairwell leading to Caminia’s Skyhold quarters was ajar, and Solas was sure that the whole fortress could hear her scream.

He decided that the best thing to do would be to go to his partner and perhaps then he could help her through her nightmare.

Solas made his way up the three flights of stairs to Caminia’s main doorway and didn’t bother to knock as he opened it on well oiled hinges.

He walked up the short flight of stairs to enter the main room and looked to the bed where she slept.

He quietly stepped closer to where she lay and sat on the edge of her bed while reaching out to grasp her shoulder.

“Ma vhenan,” Solas called to her while he shook her awake. “Ma vhenan, wake up. ‘Tis only but a dream. Come back from the Fade Caminia!” He called again when the first attempt didn’t work.

Solas had to lean back slightly when she finally shot up, awake at last.

“Emma lath, ma vhenan. You’re safe now. I’m here with you.” He told her as he gathered her sobbing body into his warm arms.

“I-it w-w-was h-horrible, Solas! E-everyone w-w-was d-d-d-DEAD!” She wailed into his shoulder, hardly able to get the words out through her tears.

She would think about asking why Solas was here with her in her rooms later, but right now all she could think about was the remaining feelings of the nightmare and Solas’s warm, strong arms wrapped around her suddenly cold body.

“I’m here, Caminia, and so are the others. They are alive and well and I’m sure they will do everything in their power to stay that way. Come now, lay back down and relax. I will make sure the rest of your dreams are very good.” Solas told her while easing her back down to the bed.

He stood up to leave her in peace, but felt a slight tug on his robes.

He looked down to see her fingers locked around his hem, and then to her face to see the most desperately begging face he had ever seen.

“Please Solas, ma vhenan. Stay with me tonight. I just need you to hold me.” She pleaded with him.

He looked hesitant and she pressed on.

“I’ll only feel safe enough to sleep again if you stay with me tonight. I just need you to hold me.” She told him.

He only hesitated for another small moment, and then gave into her teary eyes.

“Okay Caminia, but only for tonight.” He said to her as he lay back and made himself comfortable on her bed with her.

“That’s all I’m asking for.” She sighed with a sleepy smile.

With the safe feeling of his arms around her, she drifted back to sleep and had a rather nice dream.

Solas, meanwhile, wondered if this was entirely the wrong thing to do, but brushed it off for the time being as he too began to finally drift back to the Fade.

Both of them slept until the morning came, peacefully.

**_ FIN _ **


End file.
